It Must Have Be In Love
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Quizá fue amor... pero se ha terminado ahora. Eso piensa Dean de su historia con Sam, pero ¿realmente ha terminado o tendrán una segunda oportunidad?


_**BIEN, OTRO FIC WINCEST CO ESCRITO CON MI GRAN AMIGA MONY 3 ESPERO LES AGRADE, UN POCO DE DRAMA :v**_

* * *

 **IT MUST HAVE IN LOVE**

Dean respiraba nuevamente el aire de la tierra, por fin había logrado salir del purgatorio junto con Castiel y su nuevo mejor amigo, Benny.

\- finalmente libres – expresó Dean con una sonrisa.

\- gracias por haber cumplido tu promesa – agradeció el vampiro.

\- tu nos enseñaste el camino, además, eres ya parte de la familia – respondió el rubio.

Se dieron un abrazo – bien, aquí nos separamos, tu tienes que ir por Sam – le dijo Benny. Era cierto, la razón primordial de Dean, por la que nunca se rindió es para ver nuevamente a su hermano, ese gigante que ahora incluso era mas que eso.

Su pareja.

Tres años antes de caer en el purgatorio ambos se habían confesado, y no habían podido despedirse, quedar atrapado en el purgatorio había sido inesperado, fue horrible y ahora, un año después solo esperaba reencontrarse con su única razón de ser y de vivir, ese gigante de ojos de cachorro que tanto amaba.

\- bien Dean, es hora de irnos – le dijo Castiel también alegre de que todo haya salido bien.

\- si Cas, es hora de reunirnos con Sam.

Dean entraba a la cabaña en la que habían estado los últimos días antes de desaparecer, sin embargo se llevo la sorpresa de que Sam no estaba ahí.

\- quizá esta cazando – comentó el angel.

\- no lo se, este lugar se ve bastante abandonado… - dijo Dean observando el lugar.

\- quizá te sigue buscando

El rubio asintió, llegando a la misma conclusión. Minutos después se encontraba llamando a los diferentes teléfonos del menor pero no tenia suerte, la mayoría estaba fuera de servicio, cosa que puso nervioso al cazador.

\- Sam siempre encontraba respuestas en el computador, espero tener la misma suerte

Empezó a teclear, Castiel solamente lo observaba, por alguna extraña razón tenia un mal presentimiento, empezaba a creer que lo mejor era que Dean no investigara, pero era claro que el cazador nunca se detendría hasta encontrar al menor de los Winchester.

\- ¿pero que…? – expresó con sorpresa el rubio.

\- ¿pasa algo malo?

\- no… no entiendo, en un pueblo cerca de aquí hay una casa, una casa a nombre de mi hermano

Castiel lució confundido – ustedes nunca dan sus nombres reales – dijo seguro al recordar las veces que había salido con ellos.

\- eso es precisamente lo extraño, pero al menos ya tenemos donde empezar – se levantó para ponerse la chaqueta.

\- voy contigo

\- no, mejor quédate, solo por si acaso – le pidió amablemente.

\- esta bien, ve con cuidado

A los pocos minutos que había oído al Impala arrancar, escucho la puerta abrirse, mirando a una chica peliroja y a un hombre delgado.

\- hola – saludo el hombre.

\- disculpen, ustedes que hacen aquí

La chica se presentó – soy Charlie, amiga de Dean y Sam – entonces Castiel recordó cuando Dean le contó de ella.

\- y yo soy Gart

\- mucho gusto, soy Castiel – se presentó.

\- ooooh, eres el ángel que cuida de los Winchester – expresó emocionada Charlie – espera… si tu estas aquí ¿también Dean?

\- asi es, pero acaba de irse

Los dos nuevos visitantes se pusieron contentos al escuchar que Dean estaba de vuelta, ambos habían intentado encontrar la manera de encontrarlo, pero entonces ambos se pusieron serios.

\- ¿dices que se fue?

\- así es, ya saben… en busca de Sam

Ambos bajaron la mirada - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado el moreno.

\- nada, solo que… esto no será nada fácil para el – comentó Charlie.

\- ¿de qué hablan? ¿Qué no será fácil?

\- cuando Dean sepa sobre la nueva vida de Sam – contestó Gart.

* * *

Dean se había estacionado debajo de un gran árbol cerca de la casa que estaba en nombre de Sam, era una casa bastante pintoresca y hogareña, muy parecida a la que el castaño siempre le comentaba a Dean que le gustaría tener para ellos, Sonrió al recordar cada platica que tenían sobre un futuro juntos, en un lugar donde nadie los conociera y pudieran empezar como una pareja normal y feliz. Pensó entonces que quizá por eso compró aquella casa, quizá quería recibirlo con esa sorpresa, tal vez esa era su manera de darse fuerzas mientras el no estaba a su lado.

\- Sammy…

Se empezó a acercar cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, pudo ver a Sam salir de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio un paso adelante decidido a ir hacia a el y darle la sorpresa de su regreso, sin embargo.

La sorpresa se la llevo él.

De la casa, justo detrás de Sam salía una mujer, una linda aunque sencilla mujer, castaña y de cabello chino, quiso creer que quizá era una amiga, una compañera en su búsqueda, incluso otra demonio que fingiera ayudarlos pero no, no lo era… ¿Cómo lo supo?

Al ver como esa desconocida y el hombre que amaba se besaban con ternura.

El corazón le latía rápidamente, empezaba a sentirse sofocado y caminaba tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas y su cordura hacía el coche. Lo que había visto, el saber que Sam… ¿lo había superado? ¿tan pronto? ¿solo un año y siguió adelante como si nunca hubiera existido?

No concordaba con su Sammy.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, necesitaba pensar fríamente, necesitaba… saber. Pero no estaba preparado para pararse frente a él a buscar respuestas, sobre todo si al parecer no le iban a gustar. El pueblo es pequeño asi que supuso que cualquiera sabría sobre Sam, así que fue al lugar perfecto… un bar.

* * *

Se encontraba tomando en la barra, el hombre ya le estaba dando un poco de información – entonces… ¿eres amigo del gigante Sam? – preguntó el hombre.

\- si… de hace muchos años pero nos distanciamos, hoy quise pasar a saludar pero no se encontraba nadie en su casa

\- si, en las tardes suele irse a estudiar, parece que por algunas razones no pudo terminar su carrera de abogado y ahora la esta llevando nuevamente

\- ya veo… me alegro, ¿hace mucho que el vive aquí? – preguntó antes de tomar otro trago.

El hombre limpiaba algunos vasos – cerca de diez meses, llegó al pueblo por un accidente con su perro… ahí conoció a la adorable Amelia – le contó.

"Amelia" su corazón se estrujo al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer.

\- al fin… al fin conoció el amor ¿estan casados? – preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

\- no, pero como si lo estuvieran, hacen una linda pareja… su relación se dio rápido, se fueron a vivir juntos tres meses después que se conocieran, fue inesperado, aunque es bueno, no se cuál sea la historia de Sam pero cuando llego aquí parecía dañado de alguna manera y Amelia había perdido a su esposo en la guerra, supongo que ambos fueron buenos para el otro

Dean fingió una sonrisa, le dolía escuchar que Sam se haya olvidado de él tan fácilmente, años atrás cuando Sam se había ido al infierno y le obligó a prometerle que el buscaría a Lisa y se quedaría con ella, en todo ese año no hizo mas que pensar en él y buscar la manera de traerlo de vuelta, nunca pudo ser feliz con Lisa ni mucho menos dejar a Sam atrás.

Ni siquiera su recuerdo.

Pero parecía que Sam si lo había hecho.

Y dolía, vaya que dolía. Por un momento, deseo nunca haber salido del purgatorio.

\- creo que realmente es feliz, ambos lo son… si quieres te digo donde estudia para que puedas visitarlo, pareces necesitar a alguien

Dean sonrió triste, parece que en ese pueblo eran amables, negó con la cabeza sacando dinero para pagar.

\- no, creo que no hay lugar para mí en su vida

\- hombre… no luces bien

\- descuida, me alegro por él, pero no hay espacio para mí en su vida

 _Ya no._

* * *

Sam salía de la universidad cansado, decidió ir a tomar algo, recordaba que el cumpleaños de Dean estaba cerca y esto lo tenía un poco nostálgico. Estaciono su coche y entró.

\- Sam ¿vas a tomar algo?

\- una cerveza por favor

\- ¿mucho estudio?

\- no tienes idea pero es genial, me encanta todo lo que me enseñan

El hombre asintió sonriendo, preguntándose si debía contarle a Sam sobre el extraño que había estado preguntando por él. La verdad, se había quedado preocupado por ese hombre que parecía demasiado agobiado.

\- ¿te sucede algo, Rick? – pregunta Sam.

\- escucha… no sabia si decírtelo pero creo que es lo mejor, hace un par de horas estuvo aquí un hombre preguntando por ti

\- ¿un hombre? ¿te dijo quien era?

Rick negó con la cabeza – no, pero no lo se… lucia triste, agobiado, afectado por algo, siendo sincero me dejo un poco preocupado – le confesó.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- mmm rubio de más de un metro ochenta yo creo, ojos verdes…

Sam dejó de respirar por un momento, esa descripción, solo había un hombre en su vida que quedaba perfectamente con esa descripción.

No podía ser.

\- de casualidad… ¿te fijaste si tenía las piernas arqueadas? ¿pecas en su rostro? – preguntó con un poco de temor y al mismo tiempo ansioso.

\- bueno… no es que me fijara muy bien pero si, creo que si

Y sin decir nada mas, Sam dejo un billete pagando por la cerveza sin esperarse al cambio y salió de ahí, no había duda.

Era Dean.

* * *

Charlie, Gart y Castiel no sabían que hacer ni que decir para reconfortar a Dean, este simplemente había llegado diciendo "no quiero hablar" y se había sentado a ver televisión, los tres sabían que estaba siendo difícil para el cazador, pero también sabían que hablar de sentimientos no es algo que al rubio le gustase.

\- Dean… - habló Castiel.

\- ya dije que no quiero hablar – sentenció el ojiverde.

\- no me importa, necesitas hacerlo

Dean rodó los ojos – Sam me supero, siguió adelante, tiene su vida, no formo parte de ella y… estaré bien con eso, está vivo y sano, me es suficiente, solo necesito tiempo – dijo tratando de terminar la conversación, era un buen resumen después de todo.

Los tres amigos se miraron, decidieron concederle un tiempo para el mismo, cuando se dirigían a la puerta esta se abrió, entrando antes en seguida, los tres se quedaron callado al reconocer a la persona.

\- Dean

Esa voz conmociono al rubio quien en seguida miró al causante de la voz, levantándose mecánicamente del sofá.

\- Sam… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de tener los brazos de su hermano menor alrededor de su cuello, abrazandolo tan fuerte como si este temiera que en algún momento el rubio fuera a desaparecer.

\- estas aquí… estas aquí – repetía Sam mientras lo abrazaba, Dean no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo y por unos minutos se dejo llevar por esos sentimientos que tiene por el hombre en sus brazos, por ese hombre que se esta aferrando a él en ese instante.

Por un momento quiere engañarse y fingir que todo esta bien, que son lo que solían ser, solo ellos dos, Dean y Sam Winchester contra el mundo.

Pero no era así. Ya no.

Al recordar lo que había sabido esta tarde, se separó - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? – le pregunto lo mas indiferente que pudo.

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Dios, Dean… tuve que enterarme por alguien más de que habías regresado… ¿Cómo regresaste?

\- ¿no te busque? Es lo primero que hice al llegar aquí pero tu ya no estabas… y regrese con ayuda de Cas y otro amigo

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste del pueblo? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

Dean quiso reírse en ese momento - ¿estas bromeando, cierto? – le pregunto con un tono de voz neutra, algo que le hizo saber a Sam que algo le estaba molestando.

\- Dean… te lo puedo explicar – dijo sabiendo que se refería a su nueva vida.

\- no me interesan tus explicaciones, Sam…. Sinceramente lo último que quiero es escuchar nuevamente tu linda historia de amor con Amelia y tu casita de muñecas ¿ok?

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, los tres amigos los veían, entonces Charlie decidió intervenir – honestamente, Sam… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas – le pidió, Dean no se encontraba en condiciones para tener una platica calmada con el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? No, necesitamos hablar

\- mira Sam, en este año tu hiciste tu vida, lo respeto, no me meteré asi que te pido lo mismo

\- tu no entiendes nada, Dean! Estaba solo, por primera vez no tenía a nadie, ni a ti, ni a Cas, ni a Bobby! Me encontraba perdido, ni siquiera sabia si estabas vivo o muerto

\- y por eso te la pasaste buscándome ¿no? Por eso hiciste hasta lo imposible para saberlo, oh vamos Sam! Lo primero que hiciste fue correr a los brazos de una chica a la que con escasos dos meses te hiciste su novio y al otro par ya estabas jugando a la casita con ella! Hazme un favor y déjate de hipocresías! ¡No te importe lo suficiente para luchar, simplemente te rendiste!

Le gritó, sacando toda la frustración y todo lo que sentía por dentro desde que lo vio besándose con la veterinaria. Ya no podía mas, menos ahora que lo tenia en frente y queriendo excusarse.

\- jamás te abandone, Sammy, nunca lo hice, ni si quiera cuando me hiciste prometerte que haría una vida con Lisa cuando te fuiste al infierno… ¿Cómo pudiste tu hacerlo? No lo entiendo

\- Dean, yo…

\- muchas veces dijiste que me amabas, que no podrías vivir sin mí, yo igual siempre te decía lo mismo, ahora es fácil ver que uno de los dos mentía

Charlie sentía el dolor de Dean, ella los adoraba a los dos pero siempre tuvo una conexión especial con Dean, y verlo sufrir así le partía el alma.

\- estoy bien, Sam… y aun cuando me duela, me alegra que tu también lo estés y que tengas la vida que siempre quisiste, ahora por favor, vete… yo sigo siendo un cazador, y lo seguiré siendo, ya no te necesito y es claro que tú tampoco a mi

Un silencio incomodo e intenso se produjo, hasta que Sam no pudo mantenerlo mas tiempo.

\- nunca he dejado de amarte, Dean, pero te habias ido y yo tenia que continuar, no puedes culparme por eso

\- yo no te culpo por continuar, Sam… solo no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo tan pronto, y sobre todo como pudiste abandonarme de esa manera, ni siquiera por ser hermanos luchaste un poco, creo que debes saber que pase todo este año sobreviviendo en el purgatorio

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado.

\- ahí estuve todo este tiempo, no, Sam, no estaba muerto, aunque siéndote sincero, ahora mismo pienso que eso hubiera sido mejor

\- no digas eso…

\- bien, basta, ya sabes lo necesario, ahora por favor solo vete, no lo volveré a repetir amablemente

Dijo empezando a darle la espalda pero entonces la voz enojada de Sam lo detiene.

\- ¡Lo prometimos! Que si uno de los dos moría el otro seguiría adelante, no tienes ningun derecho a reclamarme, solo cumplí con lo que prometimos

\- síguete diciendo eso hasta que te lo creas, Sammy

Sam lo miró con coraje y al mismo tiempo con culpa, trataba de explicarse, pero Dean no parecía entender, se preguntaba si alguna vez lo haría.

\- al fin tienes todo lo que soñaste Sam, una vida tranquila, sin monstruos, demonios ni fantasmas, estudiando y trabajando, tu vida perfecta, la única diferencia es que antes me incluías en ella, discúlpame, pero el Sam que yo amo nunca me hubiera abandonado por más "solo" que hubiera estado, no pongas excusas tan patéticas, Sammy y por primera vez responsabilízate de tus errores

Y al decir eso le dio la espalda y salió, todos escucharon el impala arrancar.

* * *

Sam entró a la que ahora era su casa, era tarde asi que no le sorprendió que Amelia estuviese dormida, lo cual agradecía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en Dean, en su regreso, en sus palabras pero sobre todo… en el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Nunca pensó en lo mucho que podría alguna vez llegar a lastimarlo, nunca quiso hacerlo, al mismo tiempo nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver ¿Por qué no podía su hermano mayor entenderlo? Pero era cierto, se había rendido, lo había dejado solo… fue débil, no tuvo la fuerza ni el valor de buscarlo, ni de ir detrás de él, le fue mas fácil creerlo muerto, había muerto ya tantas veces que creyó que aquella vez había sido la última.

Ese fue su error.

Dean estaba sobre la cajuela de su Impala, mirando el cielo, intentando encontrar alguna especie de paz ahora que su vida era tan diferente.

\- me duele verte así, Dean

El rubio le sonrió a aquella chiquilla pelirroja que adoraba como una hermana pequeña – ya se me pasará, solo necesito tiempo – le aseguró intentando al mismo tiempo convencerse así mismo. Charlie no se contuvo mas y lo abrazó, sabía que el mayor nunca lo haría, no le gustaba mostrarse débil o herido, asi que se adelantó.

\- sonara duro Dean pero… el ya es feliz con alguien más y no se detendrá solo porque tu estas hecho pedazos

El rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa por las palabras de la joven mujer – no tienes que fingir conmigo Dean, dentro de ti albergas esperanzas de que el regrese, como siempre lo hace pero eso solo te hace daño… debes dejarlo atrás asi como el lo hizo contigo – el aconsejo, le dolía decirle esas palabras porque ella quería a Sam, los quería a ambos, por lo mismo los quería juntos pero Sam había tomado su camino y era uno separado al del mayor de los Winchester.

\- pensé que me amaba, que lo nuestro sería para siempre… realmente, creí que era amor pero quizá por su parte solo fue dependencia

Dean se confesaba, podía confiar en ella.

\- él te amó… solo, quizá no fue suficiente

* * *

 _Sam estaba observando a su hermano lavar el Impala, era algo extremo lo mucho que amaba ese coche, a veces por muy tonto que sonará, llegaba a tener celos de ese auto._

 _\- ¿viendo mi trasero, eh Sammy travieso? – le preguntó para molestarlo, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara._

 _\- por supuesto que no – dijo dando un trago a la cerveza que llevaba en su mano, escuchó a Dean reir para después verlo caminar hacía el, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro._

 _\- no entiendo como después de todo lo que hacemos cada noche… te sigues sonrojando como colegiala_

 _Sam solo rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapo, amaba eso de Dean, esas cosas estúpidas que dice todo el tiempo solo para avergonzarlo es solo otra mas de la lista de "razones por las que estoy cometiendo incesto"_

 _\- eres un imbécil pero te amo – le dijo sin importarle lo cursi y bobo que podría sonar, la sonrisa que le mostraba Dean en ese momento le compensaba todo._

 _\- eres una cursi, Samantha pero yo también te amo_

 _Dean eliminó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para besar los labios del menor, este correspondiendo al instante, ambos jugando con sus bocas y sus lenguas, dejándose llevar por el gran amor que sentían por el otro._

 _\- nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Dean – le confesó en el momento en que se separaron._

 _\- ¿a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó confundido el rubio._

 _\- solo necesitaba que lo supieras – le contestó restándole importancia._

 _Dean le sonrió con ternura – ay pequeño hermano, ya lo sabía… yo tampoco nunca podría dejar de amarte, Sammy, has sido mi todo desde pequeño y lo seguirás siendo en mi otra vida – le dijo para volver después a besarlo._

Sam se despertó agitado después de aquel sueño, o mas bien, recuerdo. Ese había sido uno de sus días felices con Dean, mucho antes de que este desapareciera de su vida un año atrás. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir después de sentir la culpa, el le había prometido aquello a Dean y no lo había cumplido, no del todo.

Había decepcionado a la única persona que siempre ha estado a su lado, quien lo amo desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos, aquella vez como hermanos para con el tiempo amarlo como hombre, como pareja, como amante.

\- ¿Qué he hecho, Dean?

Preguntó, mirando a la mujer que dormía a su lado.

* * *

Dean terminaba de matar todo un nido de vampiros, había pasado una semana desde su enfrentamiento con Sam, desde el regreso a una realidad bastante deprimente, y ahora lo único que quería era sacar su frustración en casos, no descansaba mas que para dormir unas cuantas horas y eso porque sus "guardaespaldas" osea, Charlie y Castiel lo obligaban.

\- en serio Dean, debes parar ahora – le exigía la pelirroja.

\- estoy bien Charlie, es lo que necesito, distracción – dijo tomando una cerveza.

Charlie ya mejor lo dejaba ganar, nunca podría con él – por ahora no hay mas casos, los pocos que hay alrededor ya están siendo atendidos por otros cazadores – le informó antes de cerrar la laptop.

\- ya veo… entonces iré a descansar

Se dirigió a la que había adoptado como su habitación en aquella cabaña, sin embargo no planeaba dormir, no ahora. Se encontró pensando, sumido en sus recuerdos, como casi todos los días… pensando, reviviendo aquellos momentos que pensó, nunca acabarían.

 _Dean se encontraba preparando unas hamburguesas para cenar mientras Sam estaba leyendo unos libros sobre trampas para demonios, últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso los tenia alarmados, no era normal._

 _\- me encanta verte tan concentrado, Sammy pero ya es hora de comer – avisó poniendo el plato encima de los libros, el menor solo sonrió._

 _\- huele delicioso, gracias Dean – le expresó con una gran sonrisa que, aunque Dean nunca lo dijera, le encantaba ver y que sobre todo, amaba que fuera solamente dirigida y provocada por el._

 _\- pues que esperabas, la preparé yo_

 _Sam observaba a su hermano comer, se sentía pleno y feliz por esos pequeños momentos llenos de paz entre ellos, cuando podía engañarse y pensar que solo eran ellos dos, en un mundo donde nada mas existiera que lo que ellos sintieran._

 _\- ¿sabes? Deberíamos aprovechar esta extraña paz_

 _Dean lo miró curioso - ¿Qué sugieres? – le preguntó antes de darle otra mordida a la hamburguesa._

 _\- tu y yo, yendo a un lugar tranquilo y solos – dijo mientras dejaba el plato de ambos en la mesa y empujando a su hermano de espaldas al sofá._

 _\- Sammy… estamos en un lugar tranquilo y solos – le comunico con una sonrisa traviesa sintiendo como el mas grande se acomodaba encima de él._

 _\- me refiero a uno más… no se, diferente_

 _Dean gimió cuando sintió los labios de su pareja en su cuello – no se a lo que te refieres y mientras sigas besándome y tocándome asi menos lo captaré – le dijo mientras metía sus manos debajo de la camisa del castaño queriendo tocar la piel morena de su hermano._

 _\- quiero algo de nosotros Dean, un lugar que podamos llamar nuestro – le confesó alejándose un poco y mirándolo con timidez, sabía que era un tema serio._

 _\- ¿Cómo una casa? ¿con patio y todo? Sammy… con la vida que llevamos no creo que eso sea posible – le expresó triste, tratando de tomar de manera calmada la platica._

 _\- Dean… no necesitamos vivir ahí siempre, simplemente tenerla para momentos asi, días donde solo estamos los dos ¿no te gustaría?_

 _\- por supuesto que si, pero…_

 _Sam lo miraba con su típica mirada de cachorro a la que nadie puede negarle nada, y por supuesto, entre ellos también estaba el, sabia que era un sueño para su hermano, o para que negarlo, incluso para él, tener algo de ellos, una casa a la cual llamar hogar, rodó los ojos dándose por vencido, y junto sus labios en un beso apasionado, Sam sonrió en medio del beso, no necesitaba escuchar a Dean decir nada._

 _Sabía que lo había convencido._

No pudo evitar la lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla, odiaba la sensación de haber perdido lo mas importante de su vida, odiaba el dolor con el que vivía diariamente y al mismo tiempo, se sentía tranquilo al saber que Sam estaba bien.

Al final, eso es lo que siempre importó.

Que Sam estuviera bien.

* * *

Sam no podía dejar de pensar en Dean, cuando despertó no pudo siquiera besar a Amelia, no sin sentir que estaba traicionando al rubio…  
Amelia había perdido a su esposo en la guerra, Sam creyó lo mismo con Dean, ambos estaban heridos, solos, dañados por las despedidas injustas del amor de su vida y por eso se aferraron el uno al otro, pensó que podía vivir con Amelia, que podía conseguir ser feliz, incluso si no lo era tanto como con Dean, pensó que era lo que este quería para él pero ahora Dean estaba en su vida nuevamente y desearía estar con él, sin embargo… no podía dejarla a ella.

Ella estaba sola.  
Ella lo salvó de estar solo.  
No podía dejarla, se lo debía.

\- necesitamos hablar – Sam se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amigo con alas.

\- Cas! No estes apareciéndote asi de la nada – le reclamó.

\- lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo… sobre Dean

El castaño suspiró - ¿le pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- le rompiste el corazón y está sufriendo, finge fortaleza como siempre, pero puedo ver más de lo que él cree que muestra… Sam ¿estás seguro de tus decisiones?

Sam lo sabía, sabía el estado emocional en el que Dean debía estar en esos momentos, no por nada lo conoce mejor que nadie, pero no se podía hacer nada ¿amaba a Dean? Por supuesto, con todo su ser, pero no tenía el corazón para dejar a Amelia.

\- no puedo dejarla, Cas

\- pero ¿a Dean si puedes? No lo entiendo, Sam… también veo a travez de ti y ¿sabes que veo? Que tu vida entera es él pero lo estas dejando ir ¿Por qué?

\- porque ella estuvo conmigo, Cas! Cuando Dean se fue no tienes idea en lo que me convertí, era solo un lamentable borracho medio suicida que lloraba dia y noche por él, ni siquiera tuve la fortaleza de buscar incluso venganza o tener los pantalones para matarme! Porque tenia miedo… que si moría sería igual, no lo vería, nada me aseguraba que muriendo lo volvería a ver y entonces una noche en mi histeria atropellé a un perro, corría a la primera veterinaria que encontré y ahí la conocí, una dulce chica tan lastimada como yo, había perdido al amor de su vida como yo, estaba sola como yo y… fue todo, pude volver a ser un ser humano, si ahora la dejo… ¿Qué pasaría con ella? No puedo hacerle eso, por mas que amé a Dean no puedo elegirlo, no esta vez

Su voz había empezado a temblar, porque diablos, le dolía renunciar a Dean, Castiel lo miró unos segundos en silencio y entonces negó con la cabeza.

\- estas eligiendo la lastima por encima del amor

\- ¿Qué? ¿lastima?

\- lo que sientes por ella, la quieres, pero la razón por la que no la dejas es porque sientes que la dejaras sola, solo sientes lástima porque tu estarías con el amor de tu vida y ella no, y créeme Sam, es uno de los peores errores que podrás cometer

Sam bajó la mirada, Castiel solo dejó salir un suspiro – mañana nos iremos, tu hermano, Charlie y yo, nos iremos… lo digo por si quieres despedirte, en fin, ya has tomado tu decisión – una vez dicho esto, desapareció como era su costumbre.

El menor de los Winchester se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Dean se encontraba en un bar de la carretera, necesitaba desahogarse un poco, mañana se iría de ese lugar, del lugar donde se encontraba Sam. Le dio un tragó a la cerveza, últimamente hasta le había perdido el gusto a esta, de verdad que estaba mal, quería creer que al alejarse de ahí podría ayudarle de alguna manera, volver a comenzar.

\- un hombre tan guapo con tanta tristeza es algo penoso de ver

Dean volteó a ver a la hermosa morena que le hablaba, parecía tan solo unos dos años mas joven con el y también podía ver una luz de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- creo que somos dos – le contestó.

\- si, es cierto… damos algo de pena, mi nombre es Yulia ¿y qué es? ¿amor, dinero, trabajo, salud, familia? – le preguntaba con una sonrisa mientras ella tomaba su propio alcohol.

\- Soy Dean y bueno…amor o desamor mejor dicho, es algo complicado

\- siempre es complicado, mi ex me cambio por dinero, conoció a una mujer millonaria que buscaba a un hombre guapo y bueno, creo que su gran amor por mi tenía precio

Dean asintió comprendiendo la situación – si que fue un idiota – le dijo sinceramente, pensando en como había personas que podían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿y a ti?

\- se podría decir que me fui un tiempo y cuando regresé ya todo había cambiado – le explicó tratando de no entrar de lleno a la historia.

\- a ti – dean la miro confundio.

\- a ti te habían cambiado – se explicó. Dean asintió, tomando otro trago, pensando en Sam y en Amelia, la chica lo miro triste y también tomo un poco.

* * *

Sam golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña, la cual fue abierta por Charlie - ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida por la presencia del castaño.

\- necesito hablar con Dean…

\- lo siento pero no esta

\- ¿Cómo? Ok… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo? Necesito… necesito decirle adiós

Charlie lo miró con tristeza, era mas claro que el agua que lo amaba, que no quería estar sin el y sin embargo ahí estaba, preparado para renunciar al amor de su vida, ¿Qué era estúpido? La chica no pudo mas que suspirar derrotada.

\- fue al bar que esta a aquí a un par de kilómetros

\- gracias – le dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Charlie mantenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara.

Aunque parecía imposible.

* * *

Dean se encontraba como no pensó se encontraría pronto, en medio del lugar bailando una canción lenta con una desconocida pero que por alguna razón parecía entenderlo, ambos entenderse, sabia que no pasaría nada pero estaba comodo, se sentía acompañado.

\- me alegra haber venido aquí, al menos no tuve que pasar la noche sola – le comento mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio.

\- si, fue buena idea… me alegra que hayas venido

La chica se separó y lo miro a los ojos - ¿podríamos… tu y yo… solo por esta noche? – Dean la miró sorprendido por la clara invitación, el recuerdo de Sam lo hacía querer decir "no" pero entonces pensaba que en ese instante su Sammy estaba en la cama con Amelia, feliz, haciendo su vida.

Ya era momento de que el hiciera la suya.

\- me encantaría – le contestó con una sonrisa, esa noche olvidaría todo, su amor por Sam, su necesidad de Sam, la sonrisa de Sam, la voz de Sam, los ojos de Sam, el cuerpo de Sam… la besó, ahí en medio de la pista, la beso con intensidad, decidido.

Olvidaría a Sam Winchester… solo por esa noche.

O eso creía.

No fue hasta que sintió como era empujado hacía atrás, observo como la chica era también empujada, y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta quien los había separado.

\- ¿Sam?

\- Dean, ¿en serio? ¿volveras a lo mismo? – le reclamaba furioso, al entrar al local lo primero que vio fue a Dean besando a esa chica y no pudo controlarse, recordaba cuando antes de confesar lo que sentían por el otro, su hermano se la pasaba acostándose con cualquier chica hermosa que conocía.

\- ¿y a ti que demonios te importa? ¡Tienes tu vida Sam, yo también quiero la mia! Y lo que haga con ella no es de tu maldita incumbencia

\- claro que lo es! Siempre lo será, maldita sea Dean…

\- ¿de que estas hablando? Sam ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estas con Amelia, tienes tu vida hecha, ya no me necesitas, la elegiste ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te espere y venere toda la vida? No lo haré, te amo Sam pero yo también necesito vivir y de algún modo ser feliz, lo siento si eso no estaba en tus planes

Dean fue a lado de Yulia – yo… lamento todo esto – se disculpó con la mujer, esta lo miro comprendiendo.

\- parece que no te ha cambiado del todo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- no puede tenernos a los dos, creo que debe entenderlo ¿tienes como irte o… te llevo?

Sam solo los miraba con furia pero las palabras de Dean lo tenían tieso en su lugar, esas palabras lo estaban corroendo por dentro.

\- estaré bien, tengo auto… creo que deberían darse una oportunidad

\- no depende de mi

\- suerte, Dean… mereces ser feliz – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- tu también, encontraras a alguien que te valore ya lo veras

La chica la sonrió y entonces salió por la puerta, las demás personas veian la escena pero sin decir ninguna palabras, Dean miro una ultima vez a Sam y entonces también salió.

Ambos se estacionaron fuera de la cabaña, Dean se bajo con la única intención de ignorar al castaño y no volver a verlo, pero le fue imposible cuando sintió como era agarrado por los brazos del mas alto.

\- suéltame, Sam

\- no, quiero que me escuches

Dean estaba exasperado ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse? Ya bastante tenía con saber haberlo perdido como para escuchar decirle adiós.

\- mira, Sam… si quieres una despedida, va, ojala te vaya bien en la vida y descuida, siempre seré tu hermano, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda puedes llamar y si, prometo cuidarme

Sam lo miró en silencio, el rubio lo miraba con un dejo de suplica, pidiendo que por favor se fuera y lo dejara continuar, pero no lo haría. Esa noche, en ese segundo que paso por aquella puerta y vio a Dean besando a esa mujer, lo supo. No soportaría dejar de ser el amor de Dean, no soportaría el dia de mañana verlo compartiendo su vida con otra persona, no soportaría que el dia de mañana fuera feliz con alguien mas… era egoísta, siempre lo ha sido, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para saberlo, para saber que no podía perder a Dean.

No podía dejarlo ir.

\- había venido a despedirme, a decirte que me quedaría con Amelia

\- que amable de tu parte – le contestó enojado el rubio.

\- creí que eso era lo correcto, que se lo debía… pero Dean, no quiero perderte y tuve que verte besándote con esa mujer para comprenderlo

Dean lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras - ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – le preguntó no queriendo sacar conclusiones.

\- que al diablo mi vida de ensueño con Amelia, quiero estar contigo, es lo que siempre he querido Dean, te amo, te he amado toda mi vida y ya te he perdido suficientes veces como para perderte una vez más por mi culpa

Se había acercado al mayor, Dean lo miraba aun anonadado por las palabras de su hermano menor, no esperaba escucharlas, ya se había resignado, pero ahora otra vez estaba volteando por completo su vida, como era su costumbre.

\- ¿te quedas… conmigo? – preguntó con cierto temor el ojiverde. Sam le sonrió.

\- siempre

Sam se deshizo del espacio que los separaba y lo beso, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, lleno de necesidad por probar el sabor tan particular y único de Dean Winchester, el mayor llevo sus manos al cuello del mas alto para profundizar el beso, ambos se habían extrañado tanto, Sam quería probar la lengua de su hermano asi que profundizo el beso de una manera salvaje, necesitaba demasiado a Dean, este le correspondio con la misma intensidad, cualquiera que los viera sin duda describiría ese beso como uno bastante sucio pero no les importaba, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, Sam solo se separo un poco dejando sus frentes unidas.

\- quiero hacerte el amor, Dean… lo necesito

\- entra al auto — respondió el mas bajo con voz aguda y necesitada.

Sam abrió una de las puertas traseras del coche y se adentro hasta el centro del asiento tomando a Dean de la camisa para que se adentrara con él y ahora era el mayor quien iniciaba un nuevo beso igual de necesitado que el anterior.

\- eres un idiota — el rubio le regañó alterminar el beso mientras se sentaba sobre el menor con cada pierna a un lado de la cintura del mas alto y empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de este.

\- lo se — afirmo el menor mientras apretaba el trasero de su hermano para acercarlo a su cuerpo mientras el otro iniciaba un va y ven de caderas sobre la erección que se empezaba a formar en el pantalón de Sam.

Dean abrió completamente la camisa de su hermano dejando ver su fuerte pecho y abdomen que no se nego a tocar y liberó su espalda hombros y parte de los brazos de este sin quitar por completo la prenda.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar por otra — el rubio le regañó sin dejar de moverse y dando una lamida desde el mentón hasta la clavícula y después le da un manotazo en el hombro no muy fuerte.

\- nunca — aseguro el menor mientras empezó a recorrerle el pecho y abdomen por debajo de la camisa asegurándose de dar apretones en las caderas del mayor, sabiendo que eso le gustaba.

\- argh... mierda! — el mayor se olvido por un segundo del regaño cerrando los ojos y soltando un chillido cuando Sam pellizco uno de sus pezones, pero después volvió a terminar su discurso - tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para compensar todo lo que me hiciste pasar, hablo de hacerme pay de manzana todas las mañanas y llevármelo a la cama, muchas muchas mamadas y no volverás a conducir el impala.

\- todo lo que quieras amor — dijo Sam viendolo a los ojos dándole doble sentido a la oración que acababa de decir y Dean no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que empezó a aparecer desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello.

El menor mira fijamente a su hermano disfrutando de la vista ya que pocas veces en la vida se sonrojaba así, no para de verlo con una ceja elevada y una media sonrisa sabiendo que eso solo aumentaría el sonrojo de su orgulloso hermano.

\- te amo tonto — el rubio besó a su hermano con mucho entusiasmo disfrutando de su sabor, sintiéndose de nuevo en casa - te amo demasiado — susurró en el oído de Sam al separarse del beso y lo empujo levemente hacia un lado para que se recostara y pudiera quedar encima de él se quito la camisa y con un poco de dificultad se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo ante el mas joven.

Tomó ambas manos de su hermano y las colocó sobre su propio y fuerte pecho - no sabes cuanto te he extrañado Sammy — entrelazó sus dedos con los de el menor y fue guiando sus manos hacia abajo por su abdomen - todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti... No tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba que que me besaras... — bajó una de las manos de Sam hasta su miembro - Que me tocaras... — y guió la otra por su cadera, su trasero, hasta llegar a su entrada - que me hicieras tuyo...

Sam no había pronunciado palabra, solo gemía al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano en sus manos otra vez, su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se volvieron mas oscuros, se sentó recargando su espalda en la puerta del impala y acercó al mayor aún más a su cuerpo empezó a mover la mano en la que tenía él miembro de Dean y sonrió cuando notó los gemidos de este.

\- tu no tienes idea de cuanto extrañé tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos — susurró en su oreja para luego besarla mientras metía dos dedos en la entrada de Dean, sin ningún tipo de lubricación, su espalda se arqueó en el momento en en que sintió los dedos en su interior, lo necesitaba tanto, mas de un año sin sentir a Sam Winchester... El menor se había convertido en su adicción y luego lo alejaron de él, pero ahora están juntos de nuevo y esta vez no lo va a dejar nunca.  
Sam comenzó a mover sus dedos y los ojos del mayor se humedecieron, sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar y el tono de sus gemidos subió una octava quería más, necesitaba más.

\- Sam... Mierda Sammy... En-entra ya — el rubio rogaba entre gemidos agudos y voz entrecortada.

\- no seas impaciente cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo no quiero lastimarte — Sam repartía besos en el rostro del mayor y lo seguía masturbando tratando de darle el placer que sabía que necesitaba.

\- esta bien Sam, hazlo puedo aguantar un poco de dolor — el mayor trató de sonar con burla como normalmente hace pero no pudo ocultar e leve tono de suplica que salio de sus labios.

\- esta bien... iremos lento, ok? — cuando Dean asintió el mas alto bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su erección palpitante y húmeda, se acarició un par de veces para lubricar su miembro y ayudó a el rubio a alinear su entrada a este.

\- aaaaargh! Si! Mierda! Esto era lo que necesitaba — fue lo primero que salio de los labios del mayor cuando sintió como lentamente Sam iba entrando en él provocando una risa en el menor.

-jajaja me alegra saber que a mi también me extrañaste — dijo con un poco de sarcasmo el mas alto.

\- s-sabes qu-e yo te am-mo — logro decir el mayor cuando Sam logró entrar por completo.

\- y yo te amo a ti Dean, con toda mi vida — afirmó el menor dejando besos por todo el rostro, cuello y clavícula de su hermano, acariciando la espalda baja de el rubio pues había pasado mas de un año desde la última vez que lo hicieron y justo en ese momento lo único que tenían como lubricante era el liquido preseminal de Sam.

Minutos después las palabras terminaron y lo único que se podía oír era el chocar de pieles de ambos hermanos, los gruñinos de Sam y los gritos (que mas bien parecían chillidos) de Dean. Sam embestía duro, rápido y profundo dentro de Dean al mismo tiempo que en mayor daba bronquitis que hacían que se encontraran en las embestidas y que el miembro de Sam golpeara con más fuerza la próstata de Dean.

\- Sí! Mierda... Dios, Sammy más, más! Estoy tan cerca... — el menor al escuchar esos gritos de su hermano dio la vuelta en el asiento quedando Dean recostado y él sobre el mayor, Dean rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y Sam comenzó a embestir lo mas fuerte que pudo dentro del rubio y lo empezó a masturbar rápidamente sabiendo que su hermano no aguantaría mas y sintiendo que su orgasmo se estaba acercando también.

\- mierda Dean amo cuando me pides mas... Puedes sentirme? Puedes sentir mi pene golpeando duro dentro de ti? — el mayor estaba hecho un desastre mejillas sonrojadas, ojos fuertemente serrados, retorciéndose de puro placer mientras su hermano lo embestía duro, una ligera capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo y de su boca ya no podían salir palabras coherentes así que solo pudo limitarse a asentir con rapidez mientras un chillido salia de lo mas profundo de su garganta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Dean se corrió en su abdomen, pecho y parte del pecho de Sam también. La espalda del rubio se arqueó con fuerza y apretó sus paredes causando que solo se necesitaran dos embestidas para que Sam llegara a su orgasmo también.

Sam se desplomó encima de Dean, mas que cansado solo quería género en sus brazos.

Se quedaron abrazados dándose besos y caricias, disfrutando de la compañía del otro antes de volver al "negocio familiar".

* * *

 _Amelia:_

 _Sé que esta es una manera cobarde de despedirme, pero no encuentro otra forma, sé que probablemente me odiaras y no puedo culparte, lo único que puedo decirte es "gracias" y "lo siento" me salvaste en mi momento más oscuro, me aferre a ti de tantas maneras como supongo tú te aferraste a mí pero… nunca pude olvidar a esa persona que te conté. Por cosas de la vida, regreso a mi lado, lo sé, sé que te dije que había muerto y es una historia bastante larga y complicada, una que también podría complicar tu vida, por eso es mejor irme de esta manera, eres una gran mujer, hermosa, gentil y fuerte, sé que podrás continuar y encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, si un dia te encuentras en apuros siempre podrás contar conmigo. Pero ya no te puedo ofrecer nada y no tengo derecho a retenerte. Espero con todo el corazón encuentres la felicidad, tu mas que cualquier otra persona se lo merece._

 _Te quiero._

 _Sam._

La carta había sido dejada en el buzón de la que había sido la casa de Sam esos meses, ambos estaban en el impala, en la carretera saliendo de aquel pueblo.

\- entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó Sam, feliz porque sentía que por fin todo estaba en su sitio.

Dean manejando el impala, poniendo música que no soportaba, y con una sonrisa.

\- parece que hay unos lobos molestando en Luisiana

\- a Luisiana entonces

Si, su vida era perfecta.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Espero la hayan disfrutado :)**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
